Beauty is in the eye of the beholder
by DaRkNeSs AlL aRoUnD
Summary: Rosalie's best friend, Hermione, comes to town and Edward sets his sight on her. What will happen when Rosalie tries to play the mathchmaker
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own Harry Potter nor twilight. Enjoy

Chapter 1

After Hermione broke up with Ron, she set to go visit Forks, Washington. She called someone,`Hello, how are you doing?"

`Hermione, how are you doing. I missed you." The person replied back.

`I was planning on visiting Forks for a while, I missed you too." Hermione said

`OMG I'll wait for you" was the response.

After the phone call, Hermione packed up her stuff and made sure to not forget anything. She contemplated whether to leave a note for Harry. After a minute of an inner battle she wrote,

Hello Harry,

I am sorry I left on such a short notice however I really need to do this for my wellbeing. I feel that I should take a break from all that is going on so I hope you understand. I went to live with my relative and will come back when I want.

Take care of yourself Harry

Love,

Hermione

Hermione apparated to the airport with her luggage and she boarded her plane.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoooxooxoxooxoxoxoxxooxoxooxooxooxooxoooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

In Forks, Edward was getting suspicious, Alice was acting weird. He tried to read her mind but she was singing `Same old love" Rosalie was sitting reading fashion magazine while Emmett and Jasper played video games. Carlisle and Esme were out shopping. Vroom! Vroom! We heard outside. I knew it was Bella's car

`Ugh" Rosalie exclaimed.

Edward glared at her as Emmett told Rosalie to be nice.

Bella came inside the house and said hi to the others. Only Emmett responded back with a hello. Awkwardly Bella sat down and tried to kiss me, I kissed her cheek instead. Nowadays I don't have the same connection with Bella as I used to do.

Rosalie's phone beeped with a new message arrival, Alice excitedly asked,` What does it say?"

`Not yet Alice, come down," Rosalie said as she flipped her beautiful silky hair back.

`Boohoo,' Alice sat back disappointed as she pouted. Jasper sat near her and pulled her in an embrace,` don't worry babe, all will be well."

Bella tried to include herself in the conversation, `what's going on, Alice?" Rosalie craned her neck as she raised her eyebrows and glared at Bella.

`Nothing is going on Bella," Replied Alice as she kept singing. `I'm so sick of that same old love my body has enough"

Rosalie's phone beeps again and without looking up, replied to Alice's questioning look, `Yeah"

`Yas, Alie exclaimed. After few seconds she jumped up and dragged Jasper as she thought of places to shop. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her.

Inside Bella's head,` she hated how she always felt excluded. She thanked the lord that Edward cannot read her mind.

Rosalie's phone beeped again and she loudly called Emmett. `Emmet let's go", she said bossily

`Okay Babe" came the response.

Minutes later Jasper's car and Rosalie's car pulled away from the driveway. Bella suggested to watch movies however Edward wasn't concentrated as he shake off the feeling that something is about to happen. 10 Minutes after the gang left Carlisle and Esme came in the house as Esme rushed to the kitchen. Edward looked at Carlisle questionly but he shook his head as if to say don't ask. All Edward and Bella heard was the clanking of utensils as Esme hurried to cook.

An hour after the gang left, Vroom! Was heard as a bunch of cars filled in the driveway. `Edward, be a dear and open the door for them," Esme shouted from the doorway.

As Edward pulled the door open he smelled the most intoxicating smell he has ever smelt in his vampiric life however what he saw was even better.

Xoxooxxooxooxoxooooooooooooooooooooooxoxxxoxooxoxooxooxoxooxoxooxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoo

A/N


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood there, looking at Edward who looked amazed."Are you going to let me on or stand there gaping like a fish?", Hermione said.

Edward dared to look embarrassed as he awkwardly moved out of the way. Hermione strutted as she pulled her suitcase behind her. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice followed her. Bella who was watching the interaction, fumed with jealousy. Hermione sat down at one of the coaches. Esme came out of the kitchen and hurried to introduce herself.

"Hello, Hermione." She said as she hugged her.

"Hi Esme," as she returned the motherly hug. Carlisle came out of his office and shook hands with Hermione.

"Before I forget Carlisle I brought you research books. Rosalie told me how you like to research."

Carlisle smiled at Hermione proudly as he thanked her." What about me? What did you bring me?" Emmett said excitedly.

Hermione looked at Emmett and pretended to think about it. "Let me think. Ooops, I forgot about your present! Hermione exclaimed. She put on her best bitch face.

"Oh you." Emmett yelled as he stood up and walked towards Hermione. Hermione squealed loudly as she ran away and hid behind Jasper. Rosalie, who was reading a fashion magazine, looked up and rolled her eyes at the pair as she kept reading the fashion magazine. Edward, who was sitting next to Bella, kept looking at Hermione as secretly as possible. Alice was literally rejoicing in her head. She kept seeing the outcome of their future and for once she was feeling please. Edward's eyes widened as he read Alice's mind and she looked at him and smiled. "Who wants to go hunting?." Alice exclaimed loudly. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle all stood up. "Have fun," Hermione said as they swooshed out of the house.

Bella was shocked with Hermione's reaction. She turned her head to Edward but he only shook his head and said," She already knows.' This only fueled Bella's jealousy and her hatred of Hermione. Bella hated how Hermione fitted in with the Cullens. She also hated how Rosalie seemed to like Hermione. She also hated how Edward kept looking at her.

"Rosalie, why don't you show Hermione to her room," Esme said. Rosalie and Hermione stood up as they went up the stairs. Ring! Bella's phone started to ring, Charlie was calling. She said bye to Esme and Edward as she left.


	3. Author's note

Author's Note

I'm sorry guys. I have busy lately and I really tried to come up with interesting ideas for the story but I'm afraid it will take a while. However if you guys have ideas for the story I'll be more than happy to review them.

Have a nice day.


	4. Damn You

Back in time

As she was running away from the Grindelwald's men, Hermione knew it that messing with the time turner was a mistake.

Flashback

 _"Hermione what is this? Ron asked holding the time turner up._

 _Hermione stared at him and said, "Ron don't touch things that don't belong to you and that's a time turner."_

 _"A time turner!" Ron screeched happily. "That's so I try it?"_

 _"No Ron No." However Ron had already dialed up the dial and by the time Hermione got the Time Turner in her hands all she could see was bright flashing light. Thud she fell. Hermione moaned in pain as she tried to get up. "Lumos," Hermione muttered. Light started shining._

 _Looking around Hermione saw she was in the forest but where?_

 _"Grindelwald is going to kill us_ _if we don't find a way in," A voice said._

 _'I know Boss, I'm looking for a way." Another voice said._

 _"Well look harder." The first voice commanded."Grindelwald wants to attack Hogwarts and we need to find him a way in."_

 _Grindelwald. Oh No!. Damn You, Ron Weasley._

 _Hermione was so deep in her thoughts he didn't look where she was stepping on and Crunch!_

 _"Who is there?" A guy yelled._

 _Hermione ran out of there not looking back._

present.

She ran and ran until she no longer could. She stopped and listened to the guys' footsteps following her.

As Hermione was trying to find a finding spot she heard a cry for help. Contemplating if she should see what caused such an agonizing cry but her Gryffindor side got the best of her. She kept walking closer and closer as her heart palpitated and there she saw a beautiful blond girl covered in blood fighting for her life. Hermione knew she could not leave the dying girl there, she had to save her. She took the cold hand of the girl and tried to be as silent as a mouse to not attract Grindelwald's men. Footsteps thumped on the ground alerting Hermione on their location.

"Where is that girl? She better not have gotten away. Grindelwald will kill us if someone alerted the ministry," After what felt like eternity, the men's footstep faded away. Crunch! Hermione heard behind her. It took all her strength to not ran away as she turned to the the source of the noise and there stood a glistering beautiful man with golden eyes.

 _He is a vampire,_ Said a voice in Hermione's head. She now regretted volunteering for this mission. Damn you, Dumbledore!

"I am not going to hurt you", the vampire, man, Vampire-man said in a calm smooth voice.

Nevertheless Hermione still kept her guard up.

" You are from Hogwarts right?" The vampire-man said.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"You have the gryffindor robes that is why. And I know the Deputy Head mister Dumbledore. My name is Carlisle. I am sure he talked about me." Looking at the blond girl, he said, "I can help her."

 _Carlisle._ The vampire friend Dumbledore talked about in the future. Damn Vampires!

"Save Her!" Hermione ordered as she walked away, screams filling the air as birds flied away to escape the misery cry.

Rosalie pov.

All I felt was pain, excruciating pain. My body was hurting and killing itself all at the same time. I didn't know what was going on. My eardrums felt like they were going to explode. I screamed in pain as my bones cracked and remodeled themselves. All I could think was," What did I do to deserve this punishment?".

"Please wake up, Please Wake up," I heard. I couldn't reply back to the person all I could do was Scream and Scream.

Days Later.

Rosalie's eyelids began to flutter and slowly her eyes opened revealing the red newborn Vampire.

A/N

 **Thank you to all the wonderful reviews I have gotten they were much appreciated.**

 **I want to send a special THANK YOU to the guests who took their time to send me the most wonderful reviews when I had a writer's block. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank You meldz and the guest user(You know who you are). Thank you. You guys helped me continue this story.**


End file.
